Midnight Chronicles
by V.W. Lancaster
Summary: How may it be? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being host to a new DADA teacher, most singular of all that is. Now then, the thrilling romance between a teacher and a student, between a girl, and a vampire.


**Midnight Chronicles**

Prologue  
-Vant

Raindrops hit the carriage's window fiercely. Vant looked at the full moon, gorgeous, perfect. He climbed down the car and walked slowly to the gates under the dark rain. The mysterious man placed his hand upon the door, ready to push it open, yet he looked back. A thunder struck the sky, the rain hit his back. He had to enter; he could not go back now.

**Chapter One  
The Foreigner Among.  
-The Trio**

The three of them moved towards the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm hungry, very hungry," said a rather tall, thin boy with red hair.  
"Oh Ron! Could you possibly think of anything else but food for a moment?" spat the girl at him.  
"Oh stop you two," interrupted the other boy, he had dark hair and green eyes, both enclosing a very peculiar scar in his forehead.  
The red haired boy and the girl rolled their eyes.  
"Now, where's Dumbledore?" Said the girl finally.

Suddenly the sound of a teaspoon against a glass filled the Great Hall. An old man was standing in the center of the staff table.

"First of all, welcome students, I hope you had enjoyed your vacation as I enjoyed mine. Now, I shall give you bad news. This year, I'm afraid our beloved sorting hat could not join us, so there will be no song." There was a general sighing. "So the sorting will be left for tomorrow, and I'm afraid the first years will have to spend the night in a very funny room I discovered today…I could swear on my beard it was filled with chamber pots the last time I went in…anyways….I have a few announcements to make. As you know, we lost our old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher last year, so I was forced to look for another one. He would be arriving shortly. Now I should anticipate that he is the youngest teacher in Hogwarts history, yet his age says nothing about his skills. Personally, I was thunderstruck when I first met him, and after many sessions of begging…-Dumbledore laughed- He accepted. I would also have to tell you that-"

Suddenly the door opened. A mysterious man entered the room; he wore a black cloak with a blood red emblem in the back. The Hall became silent, hundreds of eyes upon the mysterious man. He walked slowly through the hall and took the empty seat in the staff table.

Dumbledore smirked and turned to the students.  
"This is, Professor Vant W. Lancaster." 

Dumbledore continued to remind the students several things that they already knew: The Forbidden Forest was off-limits to every student, the list of unauthorized artifacts in the hallways made by Filch, the caretaker, and many more.

"Wadyu tenk bo det blo?" said Ron, with his mouth full of lasagna.  
"What? Swallow Ron, swallow." Said Hermione.  
Ron swallowed.  
"What do you think about that bloke over there eh? He looks as if he just turned eighteen or something…" He said frowning.  
"Well, he looks really young, he could easily be mistaken by someone in seventh year…don't you think?" Pointed out Harry.  
"Certainly…"

The supper went out normally, they looked at the new teacher every once in a while, but they focused on catching up on their summer adventures. Harry had gone on a trip with Sirius to the ruins of Godric's Valley, while Hermione and Ron stayed in The Burrow.  
They were just going to stand up when they felt the murmur of the students in the Great Hall. The new teacher was standing, and walking towards the right exit. He walked along Gryffindor's table, everyone looking at him as he passed. Hermione tried to focus on her plate; she wasn't in favor of isolating the new teacher, treating him as if he was a troll. But she couldn't resist any longer…  
Their eyes met for a second, his red eyes took control of her, she couldn't stop watching him…

"Hermione! Are you there?"  
She could hear voices.  
"What is she looking at?"  
More voices.   
"Hermione Jane Granger! That's her name right Harry?"  
"Yes Ron"  
She came back to reality. She was sitting at the table with Harry and Ron, everyone else was leaving the Great Hall.  
"What happened just now?" asked Harry.  
"He…He…."  
"What?" asked Ron, uneasy about Hermione.  
"He's a vampire."

**Chapter Two**

**Under Scarlet Eyes. **

**-Vant**

"Vant W. Lancaster," he said out loud. "Professor Lancaster, or Professor Vant, either way will be fine."

The Ravenclaw students all stared at him; this was his first lesson as a teacher. Vant moved forward, he was about to finish his explanations when he saw a raised hand in front of him.

"Speak…" he said to the girl.

"You are a vampire" she said. Everyone gasped and looked at each other, fearful looks filled the room.

He nodded.

"Don't you ever have problems with Gorgrinfonts?"

Vant looked around; he could notice some students rolling their eyes. "Name," he asked her.

"Luna Lovegood" answered the girl dreamily.

"I like people with open minds, five points for Ravenclaw, now, no more questions until I say so, and no interruptions, at all." He paused and walked slowly through the classroom. "I have had no experience teaching before, so I will just teach you as they taught me. I will follow different plans depending on your house too, for instance, you Ravenclaws are known for your intellectual skills, therefore, we will focus on mind defense, and if you lot let me, probably some mind control."

The class was astonished; they saw him move side by side, setting his red eyes upon the students, examining them.

"You," he said, pointing at a girl in the front row. "Stand up."

The girl obeyed. He looked at her straight to the eyes. He could feel how she faded away, how she let him hold control over her. She slowly started moving towards him, eyes wide open. The girl was standing in front of him, turning her head sideways revealing her bare neck. Vant made an evil grin. He heard someone in the room scream; they knew he was going to bite her…

He turned back. The girl stood shocked behind him, knowing nothing about what had happened, he could smell her fear.

"Under different conditions, this situation would have ended with red gold dripping down her neck, and someone else having a feast. Now this, is just a little taste of mind controlling, my goal, is to teach you how to fight it." The students were wordless. "Now get your textbooks out on page fifty-two, and read the chapter."

Everyone started to work as from the moment he said the last word. Vant moved around the classroom, these kids looked just slightly younger than him, but that wouldn't matter, it wouldn't matter at all. The class went on quietly, it was almost about to end.

"How do we know you are not going to attack us?" Vant heard a voice coming from the back of the classroom.

"Name" he said.

"Terry Boot," answered the boy.

"Well, that's something you will have to find out by yourselves…" he grinned mischievously. He took out his wand and made a complicated movement. "You're supposed to be the intelligent ones, as I said before, prove it to me." And a question appeared in the board. The looks of everyone went to it, moments later, they turned to see the teacher, but he was gone.

Vant silently walked to his office. "Succeed" he muttered.

**Chapter Three  
The Daily Prophet  
-Everyone**

By: Marissa Skeeter

_It is no secret, that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is known for his outstanding curriculum, containing the defeat of the evil wizard Grindelaw in 1945 and discovering the twelve different applications of dragon's blood along with his friend Nicholas Flamel, a very recognized alchemist, among others. Dumbledore also has an invaluable experience as a transfiguration teacher in Hogwarts, and he is part of many important wizard groups in Europe. _

Nevertheless, this article was not made to give recognition to all those marvelous things he made, yet to point out his erratic behaviour as the teacher selector of Hogwarts. The school, counts with an outstanding staff. Having names such as McGonogall, Snape, Flitwick and Binns, among many others. However, there is a stain that has endured over the last five years, the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. It is no secret that the potions teacher, Severus Snape, has wanted the job for many years, yet Dumbledore keeps refusing. We know it might not be because he used to be a Death Eater, wearing the Dark Mark in his arm, for Dumbledore has stated that Snape is one of his most close coworkers.

Over the last five years, Dumbledore's unreliable decisions, regarding the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, have threatened the peaceful atmosphere of the school, and even the students. Five years ago, Dumbledore hired a very mysterious individual. Professor Quirrell, was not a bad teacher, he could have kept the job for some years. However, he shared body with You-Know-Who, in order to get to the Philosopher's Stone, which was kept at Hogwarts at that time. Next year, Dumbledore agreed to hire Gilderoy Lockhart, who looked more like a teenage fashion designer than a teacher, or whatsoever. Lockhart's curriculum was outstanding, but unfortunately, that year, the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts was reopened (confirmed by students and teachers from the school), and Lockhart was unable to help the cause, and figured to run away. The evolution of events revealed that the famous adventurer, was actually a fraud, yet rather gifted with memory charms. Three years ago, Albus Dumbledore managed to hire a werewolf who threatened to attack the students, enough said. Two years ago, our beloved Headmaster gave the job to the retired auror Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody. Who applied Unforgivable Curses to students, but at the end of the term, revealed itself not as Mad Eye Moody, but as Bartholomew Crouch Jr. Last year however, was the only year that Dumbledore wasn't in charge of the selection, so the Ministry provided a teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Miss Umbridge, known for her hatred against the half-breeds, not only attacked the student Harry Potter in his summer vacations (sending dementors to his house, relief the boy knew how to do a Patronus Charm), but manipulated the Ministry to approve many Educational Decrees for her own benefit at Hogwarts.

This year however, Dumbledore was given the task of selecting a new teacher for that cursed job, and he did not let us down. Albus Dumbledore, hired young man Vant William Lancaster, one of the most skilled vampires in Europe. Yes, Lancaster is a fully grown vampire, with marvelous mental skills, and astonishing physical ones, given by his vampire status. Albus Dumbledore did it again, now what will it be of our loved little ones at Hogwarts?

**Chapter Four  
Bloody Lessons  
-The Trio**

The great hall was crowded; it was the beginning of their second day at Hogwarts. Hermione sat in front of the two boys in the Gryffindor table, filling her plate with some bacon and eggs. She looked at Harry; he was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, frowning.

"Hermione…" he said, still frowning. "Did you tell anyone else Lancaster was a vampire?"  
"No, I didn't," she answered frowning too. "Why?"  
Harry gave her the newspaper. Her eyes scanned the paper for a minute; she looked at the back side, and placed it in the table again.  
"Probably someone in Ravenclaw told them, they had their first lesson with him yesterday."  
"How do you reckon it was?" asked Ron.  
"Scary," she answered eating, not interested in the conversation. "He attempted to bite Susan Bones, but I'm guessing it was just a demonstration."  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
"What?" they said at the same time.  
Hermione nodded.

Their morning went out regularly. They have had high standard vanishing charms in transfigurations, which could only be done by Hermione, and they had studied goat saliva as fertilizer in herbology. The three of them walked through the corridors heading to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"What do you think this will be like?" asked Ron, putting his hands inside his pockets and looking up.  
"I don't know, I've never been in a class taught by a vampire…" answered Harry. "It's weird though."  
"I don't know what to think either," said Hermione. "He IS a vampire after all, but on the other side, Dumbledore chose him, he couldn't be that bad if the Headmaster of Hogwarts selected him could he?"

They entered the classroom and took three seats in the second row. Little by little, the room got filled of people. Lancaster entered and walked to the center of the room, examining each and every one of them. 

"That bloke gives me the creeps…" whispered Ron to Harry.  
"Silence…" Murmured Lancaster, Ron's eyes opening wide. "Professor Lancaster, you will call me," he said out loud. "I see many frightened faces around here…shouldn't you be the brave ones? Sorted out in Gryffindor?" He gave an evil grin. "As I told the Ravenclaw students, I will teach you as they taught me" he made a pause to see the expression in their faces. "I will also follow different plans depending on your houses. For instance, Ravenclaw students are supposedly to have higher intellectual skills, so I will focus on mental defense with them…Now, you…"

He walked around the room. Hermione was trying to avoid any kind of contact with him after what had happened the day before. She looked at Harry, who kept frowning while looking at the teacher, and Ron, who was paying no attention at all, concentrating on counting the freckles in his right arm.

"I have something planned for you… a surprise I might call it." The three of them looked at the professor. They wanted no surprises coming from a vampire. "However, before anything, you shall learn how to use _yourselves_…" 

"What does he mean with that?" whispered Ron to Hermione.   
Lancaster looked at him.  
"Name" he said coldly.  
Ron looked at him, frightened, as if the teacher was a giant spider.   
"R-Ron W-W-Weasley" he stammered.  
"Well Mr. Weasley, it means that all of you will bring me an essay on the different uses of human blood, understood?" The class nodded. Fear could be smelled in the air. "Weasley?"

"Y-Yes Sir" answered Ron. 

Lancaster stared at Ron, he grinned.  
"Stand up" he ordered.  
"Now, I shall demonstrate, what I will attempt to teach you …" He looked at Ron. "Attack me Weasley."  
"I beg your pardon?" Said Ron, standing, frightened.  
"I said attack me, or I'll be forced to take off some points…"

Ron nodded. He raised his wand, trembling.  
"S-S-Stupefy!"

A red beam of light came out of his wand towards the teacher. Lancaster stretched his hand and placed his opened palm against the spell. With a fast movement, he closed it. Everyone could see he held a red sphere in his hand.

"Under different conditions, I would've thrown this back at him," he extinguished the sphere by joining his palms upon it. "Now, next time, I'll be the one performing the spell, and you will be the ones doing what I just did. Thank you Mr. Weasley, five points for Gryffindor, and no more whispering. Now, I will be expecting that essay next class, you're dismissed. " 

The three of them walked slowly through an empty corridor.  
"I wasn't scared mate," said Ron. "Not even a bit…"  
"REALLY?" said Hermione from behind. "I heard some stammering back there…"  
Ron's ears became red, and just when he was about to answer Harry spoke.  
"What was that back there?"  
"It's called _drash_, old wizards used it in their duels, I thought it was just a myth though…"  
"Ye…and what was that human blood thing all about?"

**Chapter Five  
Night Sightings  
-Vant**

Vant sat silently in his office, his first week as a teacher had ended. He went over the last lessons in his mind. Hufflepuffs proved to be rather gifted at aiding spells, as he thought. However, he would have to try something else with the Slytherins, they were not ready for _his_ jinxes yet. He looked at the moon, gorgeous as usual. The clock ticked ten o'clock, Vant felt how the _reducio_ spell was wearing off, slowly his fangs started to grow to their normal size. Somehow he felt free again, not having to hide his pride. He could smell the night, students were supposed to be in bed at this time; perhaps he could go out for a walk.

He walked between the shadows, fading into the night. Vant sat sideways in the balcony of the astronomy tower looking at the white maiden; he could feel how the moonlight soothed his troubled mind. He heard footsteps behind him; quickly he moved away from the balcony and hid in the shadows of the place. Suddenly the caretaker Filch, walked near him.

"Where are they?" said Filch to himself. "Those filthy brats, they will never understand until I…"

Vant walked silently behind him, guarded by the darkness. He went away moving very fast towards his office. The dark corridors accompanied him, however, he stopped abruptly. He could hear whispers. Vant leaned against the stone wall, eyes wide open. The footsteps and the whispering again, nearer. Suddenly he felt a light breeze, someone had just passed next to him, nevertheless, he saw no one. "Invisibility cloak" he thought. The teacher decided to follow the stranger; he moved from shadow to shadow, invisible to the eye. After some minutes he realized it was not only one, but three or four people wrapped by the same cloak. The sound suddenly stopped, he heard whispers again, this time in front of a painting. The fat woman in a pink dress, those were Gryffindor students. He narrowed his eyes, trying to look under the cloak; he was some seconds away from accomplishing it when he heard something behind him.

"You loathsome coward! Reveal yourself for I see you hiding in the shadows!" said the painting of a short knight beside a pony.

"Shut up Sir Cadogan" said a voice coming from the painting. This was followed by a scream, a girly scream.

He became visible for a second, however, he turned back to where the students had been, probably they have thought the painting was talking to them. That scream...was he seen? Vant concentrated and looked thoroughly; there was no one behind an invisibility cloak there. He stared at the fat woman in the painting, and disappeared to his office, where he would lay his hands on a test tube filled with red passion.

**Chapter Six**

**Moonlight Shift**

**-The Trio**

"I would kill Sir Cadogan if I could," said Ron, taking a toast from his plate. "That thing is nothing more but a pain in the…"

"We almost get caught, Filch was very near. I bet he came running when he heard the noise," interrupted Harry.

Hermione stared at them both, silently. She knew Sir Cadogan was not yelling at them. She had seen something, something that made her scream.

"What do you think?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

She had to tell them, this was not something she could keep secret.

"I…" she looked at her plate. "I saw Ihim /I".

Harry and Ron gave each other troubled looks.

"Who?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked up at them again.

"A pair of red eyes glowing in the dark, staring at me…calling me…"

"Are you saying, that Lancaster was there last night?" inquired Ron.

Hermione nodded.

"Now that explains Sir Cadogan's attitude, we've gone past him lots of times under my cloak and he hasn't noticed…"

"That's not the point" spat Hermione. "We don't know what was he doing there, nor how was he able to follow us".

"I'm sure he's able to see under invisibility cloaks," said Ron.

"Well, I'm not really sure about that…" uttered Harry. "We're not actually the quietest people when we sneak out on the cloak." He raised his eyebrows. "Besides, it's really uncomfortable to walk crouching all the time" He looked at Ron.

"I know one effective way to know what he does at night…" said Hermione, purposeful. "We could visit him at his office".

The three of them glanced at the teacher's table. Lancaster was sitting silently; drinking from a goblet what they could guess was red wine.

"Are you sure about what you're saying?" asked Ron uneasy. "He's dangerous".

Hermione nodded.

"So are you coming with me?"

"Of course we will," replied Harry instantly. "Right Ron?"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Well..." He looked at them. "Fine".

The clock ticked ten past five. The half moon shined through the windows of the common room. Harry Ron and Hermione wrapped themselves in the invisibility cloak, ready to walk around Hogwarts. They could hear their own footsteps, one hallway apart from the teacher's office.

"Now what? I don't know why did I agree to come here in the first place..." whispered Ron standing beside the door, slightly opened.

"I'll take a look" whispered Harry back, moving towards the door slowly.

He carefully placed the cloak around his face, and looked inside the room. Harry saw a young man reading a book, with a glass of red wine in one of his hands.

"Nothing," he murmured turning back to his friends. "He's in there reading a book."

They switched turns to peek in; however, they saw nothing that could prove his presence the past night in front of their common room. Eleven thirty hit Harry's watch; it was time to go back, defeated.

**Chapter Seven  
Red Encounters**  
**-Hermione**

The three of them stood silently in front of the common room, swathed by the cloak. It was the third night in a row they had gone out to spy on Lancaster, finding out nothing. The two boys went in first, leaving the uncovered girl behind.

"Are you coming or what?" asked the taller boy.  
"I, I think I dropped my necklace," she answered touching her neck.  
Both of them rolled their eyes.  
"Be quick," said the other boy, giving her the cloak. "Filch is around".

She ran through the dark corridors towards the office, there, she saw it. The shiny stone glared for a second, she bent to pick it up, a shadow moving behind her.

**-Vant **

Vant sat in his office, waiting for his guests to leave. For three nights, the students had stared at him from the door, for more than one hour. He waited some minutes; probably they were entering their common room by now. Vant stood up, he needed some fresh air. He was about to walk towards the north wing when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor. Vant slowly moved towards the shadows, waiting for the person to come near. It was her. He placed his hand in her shoulder; he could smell the fear running through her veins.

"You will stop coming to my office," he whispered slowly to her ear. "You will also tell your friends not to come anymore, or that will result in detention for them too." He paused. "Now I will be expecting you at my office tomorrow at nine, good night". He smiled evilly, revealing his grown fangs.

**Chapter Eight**

**Fangs and Questions **

**-Hermione**

She walked through the dark corridors like she had done evenings before; however, there was no invisibility cloak this time. It was hard to get rid of Ron and Harry; they kept insisting on going with her to the library, she was determined not to tell them about her detention. Raindrops hit the windows fiercely; the moon enlightened the stone floor. A thunder struck the dark sky outside the castle as she walked towards the door, Hermione placed her hand upon the doorknob, and she hesitated for a second.

"Come in," she heard, the voice coming from inside the office.

She opened the door and found herself facing Lancaster, who was sitting on an armchair with his feet up in the desk, revealing a pair of well cared leather boots. It was true; he looked just a few years older than her.

"Take a seat," he said pointing at the other armchair.

She slowly walked towards the armchair and took a seat.

"Do you know why you are here, Granger?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

She could feel how his red eyes called her, how she couldn't stop staring at them.

"Because I was supposed to be at my common room at that time,"

He grinned.

"That could be it, Granger" he straightened up. "I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm supposed to be good at it."

Hermione kept silently, getting the meaning of those words.

"You three offend me, when you try to sneak around here, trying to pass unnoticed. It makes me think you are not sure about my capabilities…" he paused. "Besides, you're not actually the best at hiding."

He smiled, not evilly, as if he was enjoying himself. Hermione stared at that smile for one second; she didn't see the mysterious teacher, but the laughing teenager. Then the smile faded away, and the mysterious teacher came back.

"Yes Granger, I'm sure you saw me four nights ago, standing near a painting," he said, almost like reading her mind. So it _was_ him near Sir Cadogan. "You could have just walked away from it, thanking me for not taking points from Gryffindor." Hermione kept silent, afraid. "But no, you had to come with your friends, night after night; I've been waiting for you to leave to solve my personal issues."

Another thunder struck the sky, Hermione was afraid, she was sitting in a room with a fully grown vampire, who could kill her, or worst, give her failing grades for spying on him. Her mouth got dry, fear running through her veins.

"However, I will be willing to forget everything, and acquit you from your misdoings, if you agree to come here for your detention," he looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." She said finally. "For how long?"

"For a week," he answered.

She nodded, her heart started beating faster.

"Now, I warn you that I often go out for night walks, and I can be very hard to see when I want to." He stood up. "If I catch you or your friends again at night, under that cloak of yours, you will be having more than a peaceful detention at night."

"Yes sir," she answered.

"I will be expecting you at nine o'clock. Good night Granger."

She walked back to the common room, relieved about how things turned out. However, fear kept running through her veins, she would have to go back, for a whole week.

**Chapter Nine**

**Answers from Lancaster**

**-Vant**

It was almost nine o'clock when the door of the office opened. The girl quietly entered the room and took a seat. Vant looked at her; he was sitting in his armchair as always, his feet up in the desk revealing his leather boots.

"Evening" he said to the nervous girl.

She nodded.

"Well, Granger," he straightened up. "I have nothing planned for you tonight. So, what do you want to talk about? I mean, you _are_ in detention after all…"

Granger stayed silent, her eyes like apples.

"Well, I understand, not everyone is used to spend some time alone with a fully grown vampire, in a place where no one knows what is happening, or ever happened…"

Vant grinned evilly. He could smell the fear in the room.

"However, I'm your teacher, and I have no interest in harming you, nor any of the other students…" he paused and looked at the window. "Now, ask me anything you want to know, I have a strange feeling some of you are afraid of me" he grinned again.

Granger stayed quiet.

"Don't be afraid, I'm offering you a chance to know anything you want about me, _while you are on detention_." He stood up and walked to the window, facing the moon. He could feel Granger's eyes behind him. "Then you wouldn't have to come at night to see what I'm up to…"

"How old are you?" asked Granger finally, her voice trembling a little.

Vant beamed at the moon, then he turned back.

"I'm eighteen," he answered.

"But aren't vampires immortal? I heard they can stop aging when they want to…"

Vant nodded.

How do we know you are really eighteen? You could easily be two hundred years…" said Granger again, still nervous.

"I'm eighteen years old; I plan to stop aging in some years, when my body gets to its most powerful point…"

Silence filled the room.

"Vampires have fangs, you don't have them…" pointed out Granger, feeling slightly relaxed.

"I use a redactor spell, this one should be wearing off around ten…" he answered sitting in the armchair.

Granger straightened up, Vant could feel she was now a bit more interested, but he could still sense fear.

"And what about your vampire instincts? Don't you ever feel like biting someone?" she asked. However, she immediately regretted doing so.

"I can control them, nonetheless, I need something to satisfy the anxiety, that's why I have my own stock of..." he stopped, he knew she had understood.

Granger looked thunderstruck.

"When were you bitten?" she managed to ask finally after some minutes of silence.

Vant laughed.

"I was born one, in a vampire family," he looked at the window. "As you can notice, I carry the royal name, Lancaster. We are a branch of the family that was always away from the glory, and retired to further lands. We don't appear in books, perhaps we're just a myth. Anyways, we were saved by the Lestats, who acknowledged us as kingdom vampires, and continued to live among them."

Vant felt strange telling his story to the girl, it was the first time he did. There was something in her that troubled him, bad or good, it troubled him. He looked at her, she was astonished, her eyes were shining with curiosity, he could feel how fear was slowly moving apart.

"How did you get to be a teacher at Hogwarts? You're just eighteen…" she inquired.

Vant grinned again.

"Someone told Dumbledore I got rid of some death eaters, apparently he was amused. He begged for almost a month".

Granger nodded impressed.

"Do you have all those vampire abilities?" she asked again.

"What do you mean?" replied Vant.

"Turning into bats, hypnotizing and all those things…" cleared out Granger.

"Yes, however, we vampires prefer to walk in the dark rather than fly…" Vant looked at Granger's face; she was confused. So he decided to explain only that part. "Vampires have a special ability; we can become one with the shadows and the night, become…mist"

"Like spreading yourself among the shadows?" said Granger, quoting Vant's favorite book.

"Yes," he answered grinning. "However, we must be careful, if we over do it, we could become bodiless wandering souls, with no reason to come back. My father once got lost, and wandered for thirteen years until he could pull himself together."

"And what about sunlight?" Granger looked at him. "Are you harmed by it?"

Vant kept silent for some minutes. He stood up and faced the moon again.

"I can endure sunlight, but a direct sun ray to my eyes…" he stopped abruptly. "That's all for today, now take this."

He gave her a little bottle.

"Every drop equals one hour of sleep, replenish the sleep I took from you. Good night Granger."

**Chapter Ten**

**Secret**

**-Harry and Ron**

The two boys walked through the corridor towards the Great Hall. The morning light overtook the enchanted ceiling, birds flying, clouds hovering; everything decorated the place making it look gorgeous.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, helping himself over a plate of corn flakes.

"Who knows, she's been acting really weird lately…" replied Harry.

"Yeah," uttered Ron. "Going to the library every night, not allowing us to go with her…" he looked at Harry. "Not that I want to go and read at night but…"

Harry nodded.

"Anyways," started Ron. "I think the Chudley Cannons will win something this year, they are…"

Harry stared at Ron, he was telling him about his favorite Quidditch team, with a mouthful. He could just understand things like "Brooms" or "Wood".

"What?" asked Harry. "The Changley Paddons have big armchairs?"

Ron swallowed.

"I said the Chudley Cannons have Bill Archer, he's the best."

"Oh I see..." replied Harry, not very interested.

Their discussion went on for twenty minutes, until Harry heard something coming from the other side of the table. He placed his finger in his lip, telling Ron to stay quiet.

"I heard she goes there every night…" said a girly voice.

"Yes, god knows what they do in there…" answered another girly voice.

"Yes, that Granger is nuts, going to the new teacher's office at night…"

Both of their hearts started beating very fast, could Hermione be visiting Lancaster while she said she was going to the library? Nah, she disliked him as they did.

"That's just a rumor, she doesn't like him," said Ron, a bit nervous.

"I suggest we go get some answers," replied the other boy.

Both left their seats, walking quickly through the corridors. They looked in the library and in the common room but didn't find her. Yet, walking back to the Great Hall to finish their breakfast, they saw her. She was holding many books, trying to walk through the corridor, however, a tall blonde boy and two ape-looking guys were blocking her way.

"So, want Lancaster to drain all that _mudblood_ from you? Eh Granger?" said the blonde one.

Harry and Ron sped up, both of them with their wands out. However, before they could cast any spell, the two robust guys took hold of them.

"Wanted to attack me Potter? Weasley? I think, that maybe…I could…FURNUCULUS!" He made a movement with his wand and a strange light came from it, directly to Harry. Hermione tried taking out her wand, but she was late.

Just before the light collided with Harry's forehead, a black figure appeared in front of him, holding the spell with his right hand, converting it in a sphere.

"If I catch you doing this again Malfoy," he paused. "You will get expelled, sixty points from Slytherin".

"We...were...just," mumbled Draco.

"Quiet," spat Lancaster.

The Slytherin trio walked away mumbling something against the teacher.

"Now, are you OK?" said Lancaster. "Potter, Weasley, Granger?"

They nodded.

He gave a suspicious smile, and did something they were almost sure was a wink; at Hermione. Then he walked away.

"Now you tell us," said Ron, sitting in an armchair in the common room. "Are you visiting that bloke at night?"

Hermione laughed at him.

"Me?" she said smiling. "Visiting a full grown vampire, at night? Oh please!"

They both nodded, it sounded as if she was saying the truth.

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Daily Prophet**

**-Everyone**

By: Marissa Skeeter

"_I thought he was going to bite me…I couldn't move, it was so scary," Those words were said by a Hogwarts student, describing her first class with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, vampire Vant W. Lancaster. Apparently, Mr. Lancaster took control over her mind and attempted to bite her neck, as a regular class demonstration. What else could we expect from a fully grown vampire? Recent research about Lancaster's background, revealed he maintained contact for many years with the Lestat family, the most prestigious vampire family known. This fact is rather alarming, because he acknowledged their teachings; an extensive list of horrid dark techniques. However, that's something that Dumbledore chose to ignore when hiring him. "Vant is as normal as you and me, and you can ask him if you want to, he is not willing to attack any of the students" told Dumbledore to our reporters, who were rather frightened to go ask the vampire himself. Furthermore, there are some rumors at Hogwarts about a student going to Lancaster's office every night. "She goes there when everything's dark, I've seen her," claimed a young lady who wished her identity was kept secret, and who refused to tell us the name of the girl that visited Lancaster. Who could this girl be? Is Lancaster making her go against her will? Could she be injured? That, we don't know. The only thing we can do is give her a piece of advice, and tell her to ask for help. _

Hermione could feel eyes upon her while she read. She raised her head and looked at Harry and Ron, anger in her eyes.

"Rubbish," she said, while the boys shook their heads.

"You won't let that affect you, will you?" asked Harry.

"Of course not," she answered frustrated. "You've done it before, I can do it now"

Harry nodded smiling.

"That's the spirit," uttered Ron, while watching some second year Slytherins standing near Hermione. "What are you looking at?" he yelled at them, rather violently. They gasped and walked away quickly.

"Those little bastards…if they stare at you again like that I'll…"

"No Ron," said Hermione. "I think it's better if I stop going to the library at night…"

Both of them nodded.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Midnight Chronicles**

**-Hermione**

Hermione sat quietly in one of the armchair's by the fire. Harry and Ron were out at their quidditch practice, although it was ten past nine. She could hear the voices around her, the sound of quills against parchment, and the never ending footsteps, it was Friday. She remembered the nights of the week before, the moment he asked her to call him Vant, how she slowly started to like their meetings, despite the fact that she wouldn't accept it. She didn't have to go anymore, however…

**-Vant**

It was eleven, Vant heard how the door opened behind him, he slowly turned around, facing the expressionless lass. He could feel her heart beating, Granger walked timidly inside the room, silent.

"Surprise surprise…," said Vant grinning.

Granger slowly gulped and proceeded to speak.

"I-I think there's, there's something else I want to ask you,"

"Is that so?" he stood up and walked near her. "Very well then, I admit I was missing your company tonight…"

She nodded nervously.

"I don't care about the Daily Prophet…" she said.

He looked in her eyes; he wanted to know why she was there, he didn't really believe that lame excuse.

"Yes, they fear vampires since their last editor got bitten by one…"

"Tell me about those…" she said. "Vant".

He grinned.

"Well, normally, they're bloody painful," he laughed. "We seize with our mouths, we drink, and let go…we feed of them," Granger gasped, Vant could still feel her heart beats. He could see something different in her eyes. "Anyhow, I'm not much of a biter..."

Granger stared at him; he could feel that the silence was killing her.

"Come, I want to show you something," said Vant, walking to the window.

He showed her the full moon, which was particularly gorgeous that night.

"Gorgeous..." said Granger.

"I'm glad you liked it, not many people admire her beauty..."

Granger nodded, they continued to stare at the moon for a while, both absorbed, their faces lit by the very own moonlight.

"Is it true?" said Granger finally.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That vampire bites are that painful?"

Vant grinned.

"Truthfully…we can pleasure with our bites at will; we can make them enjoyable, _delightful_". He grinned at Granger, it was not the first time he had stared at her because of her gorgeousness. "Perhaps no words can describe it…"

He could resist no more, slowly he started moving towards her, one hand in her waist, the other one caressing her hair. Then his fangs danced around her bare neck, drops of red passion dripped from his satisfied smile...

_She could feel how his fangs kissed her neck, how they moved perfectly to make her feel at ease, she smiled and sighed, she would let him do it a hundred times if she could…_

Granger placed her finger upon his lip, examining the blood in them. She touched her neck; two punctured wonders were waiting for her. Vant saw the clock, it was midnight.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Crimson Evidence**

**-Hermione**

"No…" said the girl placing the brown scarf around her neck. "This can't be happening…"

She was alone in the old girl's bathrooms, well, not alone. Hermione heard how Myrtle flushed herself to the lake, so then she continued to look at her reflection. The girl opened her mouth and took a better look at the two teeth that had grown. Her fangs were now bigger, not abnormal, yet bigger. How could she let this happen? She even heard him saying why vampires killed their victims. It had been three nights since that, now it was Tuesday, and she was skipping his class. Hermione heard the bell ring and walked outside trying not to be noticed. She was walking quickly towards Mr. Binns' class when…

"Hermione! Wait up!" she heard Harry calling her. Hermione pretended not hear and kept walking.

"Hey! Wait for us!" now it was Ron. "Hermione! Damn it woman!"

They were near her, if she could just go through the door… Suddenly she felt someone pulling her scarf gently. Hermione turned immediately, raised up in anger, no, not her scarf. Harry was looking at her rather surprised, she could see her reflection in his glasses, her eyes were…

"Hey wait up for us; we were shouting all the way…" said Harry. "Now what the…?"

Hermione could feel how the brownish red eyes turned back to the regular dark. Harry frowned and shrugged.

"Em…Never mind," he shook his head. "Where were you today?"

"Em…I felt a bit sick," she answered, pretending to sneeze.

"Oh well," started Ron. "Lancaster didn't even notice you were gone".

Hermione nodded.

"Now what's up with that scarf?" asked Harry looking at the brown fabric around her neck.

"I told you I felt sick…"

Both of them nodded.

The day went on normally. Hermione avoided most of the contact with people, now that her temper was more sensible than before, and she didn't want her eyes going red in public again. Before dinner she went back to the girl's bathroom. Hermione looked at her reflection; her fangs had gotten slightly bigger throughout the day. Slowly, she unfolded the cloth around her neck to reveal the marks of a bloody encounter. She touched the punctures softly, and remembered his lips bathed in blood craving for more red passion, how his bite had turned in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

Suddenly she heard sounds; Hermione turned quickly and found herself in front of a foot without a body. She stared for three seconds…

"How could you?" said Ron removing the cloak, Harry behind him.

Chapter Fourteen

Guilty By Desire

The Trio

"You lied to us!" yelled Ron, rushing inside the empty common room. "I can't believe you actually lied to us about something like that!"

"But Ron…" she tried to say, looking at her shoes.

"No! There's nothing you can say! I…I just can't believe it! Tell us, how long you've been doing this "bite me" thing eh?" Ron's ears were red, anger in his eyes.

Hermione stayed silent.

"Oh come on!" yelled the red haired boy.

"Calm down Ron, let her speak," said Harry.

Ron exhaled heavily, the three of them stayed silent for some minutes.

"So? Are you willing to tell us?"

Hermione turned back and looked at the window; the white maiden stared at her, soothing her wounds…

"I had detention for a week; he caught me the night I went back…"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Harry spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione sighed and remained quiet.

"He knew about us, each and every time we did it…"

Two seconds later the boys stood beside her, thunderstruck.

"What did you say?" asked Ron.

"He knew about us, and said nothing,"

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.

"Anyways, that's not a good reason for keeping that from us," uttered Ron, not quite convinced.

Hermione kept staring at the moon; she wasn't brave enough to face them. Meanwhile, the two boys stared at her in a thoughtful manner.

"Now, what about that bite?" finally asked Harry.

The girl didn't want to tell them, but she had kept many things from them, they had to know.

"I couldn't help it, and I definitely don't regret it…" said the girl, timidly but determined.

"What am I hearing? You feel proud about the fact that you got bitten by a vampire?" said Ron, not yelling for the first time. "Where's the Hermione Granger I used to know? That winged rat brainwashed you… "

Hermione turned abruptly; Harry could see her eyes turning scarlet, her little fangs popping out as she spoke.

"Don't insult him…" she said darkly.

Ron stared at her, shocked.

"You're turning…"

Hermione turned back again.

"We have to do something about it," intervened Harry. "And fast"

Hermione nodded.

They looked at her; it was unbearable to see an angel crying.

The two boys looked at each other, now they understood what was going on, _she was in love with a vampire. _

Chapter Fifteen

Walking Revelations

-Harry And Ron

"Now Hermione, go to your dormitory and get some rest…" said Harry. "And please, promise us you will stay there until tomorrow."

She nodded and raised her face, bathed up in tears.

"I'll do, if you promise to stay here too…"

Harry and Ron nodded; they wanted her to rest, to get away for some time. She sighed and disappeared up the girl's dormitories. Both of them sat near the fire for some time, admiring the beauty of the flames.

"So…what are we going to do about this, mate?" finally asked Ron.

Harry remained quiet.

"I guess we could…"

"We promised," said Harry.

"I know we did…but aren't you worried?" replied Ron.

Harry sighed. Minutes later they were walking towards the library under the cloak. The two boys slowly entered the big room, and walked quickly to the shelves at the back. They took off the cloak and leaned against one of the shelves.

"Now…do you know anything about vampire bites?"

"Not at all…"

"Well, I'll look over here and you go look over there,"

"Fine"

Harry walked slowly reading the titles of the books mentally, "_One night with a vampire", "Manual to the good care of fangs", "Blood"_. Yet, he found nothing useful.

Ron moved timidly through the rows, dragging his finger over the books, examining them. Nothing about vampire bites. He walked to meet up with Harry and found him beaming at a red book, a satisfied smile pictured in his face.

"Look at this," said Harry, showing him the cover of "_Fangs upon the neck_".

"What are we waiting for then? Come!" said Ron thrusting himself to the floor.

_Vampire bites can be catalogued in many ways, but many of these have become obsolete to the actual vampire. It all started a few dozen centuries ago-_ .

"We don't need this," said Harry turning the page.

_Nevertheless, the actual vampire uses only three known kinds of bites. The first one, is only for nutrition purposes, this will result in plain death for the victim. Vampires never take all the blood, but they take enough to make the victim unable to recuperate. Our second one, is somehow more mischievous. This bite has no nutrition purposes, due to the fact that the victim turns into a soulless body moments after is bitten. This creature, is under the command of the vampire. Now our last bite, it's the most known one, even muggles know about it. This bite turns the victim into a vampire, but it's not that simple. The vampire has to bite the victim strictly in the neck, unlike the other bites that can be in any part of the body. There, when the fangs are inside the flesh, the vampire decides whether to convert the victim into one of his kind, or into a lifeless minion.-._

Ron had his eyes as big as apples.

"So, there's a chance she might become a…a zombie?" said Ron.

_Zombie_?

Harry nodded.

"Look, there's the part we need!"

_When fate interposes a vampire bite in someone's life, no matter what type, there's only one way to break the spell. Killing the vampire. _

_Note: This might not work on dead or fully converted victims_

Harry and Ron looked at each other; they had to…to kill Lancaster, before it was too late. But how were they going to kill a teacher? That one in particular?

**-Hermione**

She woke up covered in sweat, it had been two hours since the boys had told her to go to sleep, now she knew where to go, she had to break her promise.

Covered in tears she rushed out of the common room towards the hallway, where a figure behind her slowly started to appear, to rise from the darkness.

"Can we have a word, Granger?"

**Chapter Sixteen**

**In the Dark**

**-Vant**

Two individuals walked through the lonely corridors, one behind the other. Vant guided her to the courtyard, where the elegance of the night awaited their arrival. The white maiden enlightened everything with her beauty while the trees and the bushes danced along with the wind; there was nothing that could disturb the peace that ruled within that place. Vant slowly walked near the biggest tree in the center, he placed his hand upon it, and spoke to Granger.

"I see…you're changing…" He uttered.

" _Changing you say_?" she yelled. "It was _your_ fault at the first place! You tricked me into it!"

Vant grinned.

"I've read everything about vampire bites in the library!" she raved. "They said you had the choice! You could…"

"Rubbish," he said simply. "Those books say none but mere rubbish. Crucifixes, garlic, wooden stakes…" he laughed.

Vant could feel Granger narrowing her eyes, waiting for answers.

"No Granger, you're not a vampire," he said. "Yet…" Vant turned back and faced her red eyes. "The only way to turn a mortal into one of us, is mixing our fine blood with theirs…"

Granger heard quietly, impressed, confused.

"Then why are fangs growing out of my mouth?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Vant turned back again.

"It seems…" he started. "That somehow I bit my own lip while…"

Frustrated understanding rose up in Granger, he could feel it.

"So…" she said fearsome. "So I'll become a vampire…"

Vant nodded.

"A very beautiful one indeed," he said simply.

He read her thoughts for one second. _What I'm I going to do? Where am I going to live? Am I spending the rest of the eternity with him?_

"_Unless I kill you…_" she said simply, turning back into the castle.

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Blinded_

_-Harry and Ron_

The sun hit the castle walls with such fierce, that the boys could feel the warmth inside. Harry and Ron re-read the letter once again as they walked through the hallways. They had to make Lancaster believe it, they just had to.

"Do you think he will fall for it?" asked a troubled Harry.

"Of course he will," answered Ron immediately. "That's his only weakness right? It's more than clear that he fancies her".

Harry shrugged.

"Besides, Lee Jordan made a brilliant work with the handwriting…"

"Are you aware of what we're going to do?" started again Harry. "He is a teacher after all"

Ron stopped abruptly.

"That's the only way we can save her," said Ron slowly, determined. "I don't know about you mate, but I would do anything to save her," he stared at Harry, expecting something from him.

"Yes, you're right," answered the black haired boy simply.

Harry took out his cloak, and both of them moved silently through the lonely corridors. They reached his office, and keeping their breaths they managed to slip the piece of parchment under the door.

-Vant

He finished the _red wine_ and proceeded to go back to his office. Vant opened the door, and immediately frowned at the floor. He picked up the piece of parchment and read:

_Meet me at the courtyard's entrance; everybody will be at the great hall. I need to tell you something_.

Vant turned back at once and headed towards courtyard.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Race Against a Feeling**

**-Hermione**

She had stayed in the common room all day. Her little fangs were now visible, and her eyes had slowly turned redder. Nevertheless, these features made her look feminine, soft, _gorgeous_ to the vampire eyes.

Hermione wandered around the room, so peaceful and quiet. There were scarlet hangings and posters all around it, apparently there was going to be a party later that day. A lion inside a poster roared at her, showing her his ferocious fangs. _Fangs_, quiet a familiar word. She was turning into a vampire; therefore she'll be immortal soon, very soon. What was she going to do? Spend the rest of the eternity at Hogwarts? She knew what to do, but…Hermione recalled the previous day, the words that came out of her mouth.

_Unless I kill you… _

Would he take her back after that? Yes, she definitely knew what to do, she had to follow her heart, and spend her days with that one who owned it. Wasn't that every girl's dream?

Hermione rushed out of the common room towards his office. She noticed the door was opened as soon as she got there, and that was something he never did. The girl walked nervously inside; there was nobody there, just a piece of creased parchment in the floor.

_Her eyes moved through the letters, and with a shock she turned back dropping the letter, and ran as fast as she could towards the courtyard_.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Naked By the Skies**

**-Hermione**

Hermione ran as fast as she could through the empty corridors. She could picture everyone having a peaceful meal in the great hall, unaware and carefree. The girl crossed hallways and rushed down stairs, getting nearer every second. Suddenly she felt something slippery under her feet, she lost balance and fell down the staircase, hearing a cracking laughter behind her: Peeves. Hermione was left in the cold floor, shedding tears between reality and unconsciousness. She could see flashes of memories going in and out of her head; she saw Vant winking at her, he was walking out of the shadows, Harry and Ron were gaping at her, she was looking for something in front of an office, he was slowly moving towards her, his hand was in her waist, she could feel his breath, two scarlet eyes in front of her…

Hermione woke up in the floor, her face bathed in tears.

"I have to…" she murmured trying to stand up.

She fought against the pain and managed to get up, Hermione walked with the determination of a vampire, and the heart of a human.

At last she reached the room, the girl walked towards the two figures staring at the opened door. Both of their eyes reflected the bright sun, there was something in the courtyard keeping their attention.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

Harry and Ron turned and faced her, thunderstruck.

"H-Hermione, w-what are, what the, what are you doing here?" blurted Harry.

"Where is he?" she repeated.

Both of them stared at the floor.

"It was for your good, we did it to save you!" yelled Ron.

_But she didn't listen, Hermione ran towards the courtyard's entrance, pushing the two boys out of her way._

**-Vant**

He walked slowly through the corridors, from shadow to shadow; he was going to meet _Hermione_. Vant could understand now why she was named after a goddess. He finally reached the courtyard, having to dodge the sunrays coming from the windows around the hallways. There was nobody there. He stared at the bright trees, protecting his eyes, hoping she was around there. However, the only people there were two boys coming from the great hall. The teacher ignored them and kept. He noticed they were her friends, then they walked towards him and murmured some words without looking at him directly.

"She's behind that tree," said the red-haired one, pointing at a big oak in the center of the courtyard.

"I can't feel her," answered Vant coldly.

"_Trust us..._"

He hesitated; the word of a mortal was never to trust. Yet they were talking about _her_. Vant made his first step; he knew once he was hit by the flaming light, there was no possible way of going back. However, just a few seconds before placing his foot upon the courtyard, he turned back. But it was too late; the two figures had pushed him inside, giving him no time to escape. He covered himself with his cloak, useless under the sun. But once again the boys had been faster; they had cast two petrifying spells at him.

He felt the ferocious rays burn his skin, the flaming pain flowing through his entire body. Vant rolled looking for shade, instead he saw the two boys staring at him with disgust. He was going to die, unable to call her by the beautiful name she had. He was going to die unable to make her know he loved her. Vant pictured her face in his mind, crying sorrow tears for the first.

Suddenly two arms seized him, and he could see her face one more time.

"_Hermione_…" he said losing his breath. "I never thought a mortal could be so…_perfect_…"

"Vant…"

He coughed, and felt how the life was slowly moving away from him. Nevertheless, he gathered the little strength he had left and opened his eyes again; he had to see her one more time. Vant stared at her, she had no fangs, and her eyes were not red. He gave up to understand and closed his eyes to pass away, yet he was still alive. Once again everything was bright; he could see her hugging him, crying tears of joy while she smiled.

_Vant and Hermione were bound by a passionate kiss. Slowly his fangs became smaller, and his eyes turned light brown, once again._


End file.
